Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown Vs RAW, Pt 2
by cw2k
Summary: This is the SmackDown version of the story. Chris investigates the rundown of Theodore Long, GM of SmackDown. What will he discover in this short story? Chris Jones is on the case. Legends Tour not included.
1. Introduction

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Introduction

This is Part 2 of the SmackDown VS. RAW story taking place in 2006, this time on SmackDown where Chris investigates an accident that put GM Theodore Long out of action. He must dig deep into who's responsible but be aware that this part is shorter than the RAW version, not including the Legends Tour because it plays the same way. Let's go.


	2. Torrie's Prologue

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Torrie's Prologue

SmackDown

Torrie Wilson was walking down the parking lot garage when SmackDown GM Theodore Long approaches her.

"Hey, Torrie Wilson, hey, baby girl, you got a couple of minutes for your general manager? There's a urgent matter I need to speak to you about."

"Actually, Teddy, I'm supposed to catch a flight and I'm already running late."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it. I don't want to be responsible for my number one Diva missing her flight, you feel me? I'll catch up with you next week."

"Thank, Teddy."

Torrie leaves.

"Damn, I hate to see that girl go, but I love watching her leave. Holla."

Teddy was about to return to his office when suddenly a car sped up towards him, running him down. This caused Torrie to rush back to him.

"Teddy! Oh my god. Are you ok? Help. Someone please help!"


	3. Chapter 1: Torrie's Contract

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 1: Torrie's Contract

Locker Room

John Cena was comforting Torrie after the rundown earlier.

"I just can't believe somebody could do that to poor Theodore Long," said Torrie, concerned of Long's condition.

"Don't worry about it, Torrie," said Cena. "He'll be alright. They'll catch whoever did it."

Chris comes to the locker room.

"Hey, Torrie, Cena. Excuse me, Torrie. I heard you were the last person to see Teddy Long before his "accident." You know anything about that?"

Cena stepped up.

"Hey, Colombo. Take it somewhere else, ok? Can't you see the lady's upset? She doesn't need yo accusing her of something she had nothing to do with."

"Um, Cena, I am not accusing anyone of anything, but now that you mentioned it, where were you when Teddy Long was taken out?"

"Excuse me?" Cena took exception. "I must've missed the part where you explained to me why I had to answer to you? Who the hell do you think you are to come up here and get all up in my grill?"

"You tell him, Cena." Rob Van Dam enters the locker room. "Fight the power. Don't take any "guff" from "the man." I mean, dude, it's not like there's any way a angry thugs who walk around here with brass knuckle and a steel chain around his neck could ever take anyone out, right?"

"Yo, look who it is, "Mr. Pay-Per-View." You know, for a guy who calls himself the "Whole Dam Show," you sure ain't had much in the way of title shots lately, have you, chief? Sounds like a pretty good motive for punkin' out our GM, don't it? So where were you when T. Lo got aced?"

"Well, let's see, I think I was probably chillin' out in the back, stretchin' out, you know, throwin' some kicks and readin' some comics."

"You think you were," Chris asked. "Can anybody vouch for you?"

"That's my downtime. Just me, RVD."

"I can't believe any of you would ever hurt Theodore Long," said Torrie and asks Chris. "What do you think happened?"

"Look, guys, I'm not saying either one of you did it but I think Cena may have a point. I'll see you in the ring, RVD."

Chris faced off against RVD. it was a somewhat easy match for Chris, as RVD does have some good kicks, but it wasn't enough to stop Chris. The following week, Chris was backstage when Cena stopped him.

"Yo, Ironsides. I just want to say, I appreciate you having my back against RVD last week. I can't believe that walking case of the munchies would accuse me of running down T. Lo. The chain gang doesn't roll like that. Thanks for believing in me, dawg."

"Actually, Cena, neither one of you convinced me of anything. RVD wanted a match and I gave it to him. Besides, he did make some good points. You never did say where you were."

"You wanna know where I was the night T. Lo got run down? I was in the locker room surrounded by a dozen people, and here's another clue: You wanna know where I will be later tonight? I'm gonna be in the ring, showing you my 5-Knuckle Shuffle."

Later that night, Chris faced Cena. Cena is just as tough as expected. Chris spent most of the time defending himself and picking his shots. He managed to win despite Cena's resilience.

A week later...

"RVD is the cat that rolls thundering home smoke, but gets his ass whipped when he messes with grown folk. You blaze trees, I break knees, and your Frog Splash is trash. You ain't got what it takes. Please! I'm the Whole Dam Show from sun up to sun down. Van Dam is the reason why Teddy Long got run down! Stick them thumbs up your ass, RVD. John Cena, Chain Gang, you can't see me!"

RVD makes his way to the ring.

"Wow. That was real clever how you made everything rhymes, Eminem. Too bad you can't wrestle half as good as you rhyme. You seem to have a lot of hostility that you need to get out of your system, so why don't you meet me here a little later, and see what we can do about it?"

"You wanna go, RVD? Well, why don't we do it right now?"

Torrie Wilson comes to the ring and tries to lower the tension between the two.

"Rob, John, come on. You guys do't need to do this. Let's just shake hands and call off this nonsense."

"The only nonsense here is what's between his ears if he thinks he's got what it takes to hang with me and my Chain Gang."

"Gee, "dog". "Hanging" with you sounds real cool and all but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just kick your ass!"

"I'd punk you out right now if the lady wasn't involved, but that's alright. I'll see you back here later tonight."

"No problem, Cena. I wouldn't want Torrie to witness the beating I'm gonna give you anyway."

Backstage

Torrie was walking but turns around when JBL confronts her.

"Torrie Wilson, just the little lady I was looking for. Must be nice having all those boyfriends fighting each other over you, huh?"

"What do you want, JBL?"

"I just have a quick question, but don't worry. I'm not accusing you of attempted murder or nothing. Now listen, before Theodore Long's unfortunate accident, did he happen to ask you about any paperwork, contracts, or anything like that?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just.."

"JBL," Chris came up. "What the hell you think you're doing?"

"I was just leaving. See you soon, Torrie."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But we got a bigger problem: John Cena and RVD are gonna tear each other if we don't do something to stop them."

"We? Why not let them do it and get it out of their systems?"

"Because you and I both know this isn't going to be a match. They both think they have something to prove. It's so stupid and pointless, but I need you to be a special referee to make sure they don't kill each other."

"Torrie, no offense, but I wasn't sent to SmackDown to do a lady's work. I came here to investigate Teddy Long's accident, and that is my main goal. Besides, special referees are not my thing."

"Please, Chris. As a favor to me?"

"(Sigh) Fine." Chris left, irritated that he is stuck between two animals ready to rip each other to shreds again. During their match, Chris tried to keep the match, but unfortunately, there was no decisive from either one. Chris left the ring as Torrie was coming to the ring. She tried to reason with Chris, but he wanted nothing to do with her or them two anymore. Torrie was making a announcement about a Triple Threat match, putting Chris in it, but Chris was already gone, not giving a damn. As he left, he found a black limo pulling up. Chris was on full alert, knowing he would be run down. Instead, the limo stopped beside him. There was a blonde woman wearing a white skirt and a black blouse.

"Mr. Jones?"

"What is this?"

"Get in."

He got in the limo and left the arena.

"I've been watching what's been happening as of late. Are you ok?"

"I'll live. I was special refereeing two stupid idiots gnawing at each other. It's a damn zoo. And how do you know who I am? Who are you and where are we going?"

"I'm Stephanie McMahon. You know my father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon?"

"You're his daughter? He never told me about you."

"You know how fathers are, Chris. You're probably wondering why I picked you up. After seeing you getting dragged into the lion's den, I wanted to break you out. I know my dad sent you to SmackDown to investigate Teddy Long's accident."

"I have no leads, unfortunately. I've been caught in a runaround."

"And I heard you have a Triple Threat this Sunday at Judgment Day against the same two animals?"

"I'm not even gonna bother. If they want to turn Judgment Day into a bloodbath, that's their business."

"You may not have a choice. Torrie Wilson made it abundantly clear to put you in it. As a bonus, her contract is on the line. I know the match does nothing for you, but maybe you won't have to compete."

"What do you mean?"

"We're heading to my hotel, and I can tell your stress level is at a all-time high. Maybe I can help you."

She sits next to him.

"I could use a nice relief."

Stephanie took Chris to her hotel room. "Make yourself comfortable."


	4. Chapter 2: A Very Convincing Idea

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 2: A Very Convincing Idea

Stephanie came back out in a very short black nightgown. She lays him down and kisses him.

"Relax. Let me take care of you."

She got on top and lip locks him. Chris never met a woman quite like Stephanie. He wasn't going to complain, though. He caressed her smooth thighs as they kiss. She took off her nightgown and his clothes off. She was hungry for him. he laid her down and kissed down her body. he was amazed of how fit she looked. Could she be a WWE Diva as well? He thought. He reached her vagina and began giving Stephanie some nice tongue action. She moaned loud but not too loud. After five minutes and a hot orgasm, he climbs on top, lip locks her, and slides his member into her vagina. He was careful of his entry. He pulled the covers around them as he starts thrusting into her. Stephanie looked down and could see how he is giving it to her. She kissed him deeply and told him to go deep. So he did. He wasn't sure how long he can last, but after a few minutes, he couldn't hold it anymore and shot his load into her, but Stephanie would not be outmatched. She climbed onto him, and moved her hips back and forth.

His hands roamed her body as she bounced. They lip lock, allowing their bodies to intertwine with each other.

"You needed this, Chris."

"You're right. You're so amazing."

"I don't care whether you win or not at Judgment Day. You'll have me to think about and I want you to... fuck me good!"

He took Stephanie on the edge of the bed and pumped into her. Stephanie kept her moans low so Chris can focus. The sex got more intense as he pumped harder.

"Like that, baby!"

He never let up. He soon went faster. He could feel his seed ready to go and shot his load into her again.

"After Judgment Day, you and me, in the back of my limo, sexing the night away."

"Sounds like a very convincing idea." Steph snuggled with Chris and slept.


	5. Chapter 3: Judgment Day

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 3: Judgment Day

Two days later, on Judgment Day, Chris competed with RVD and John Cena. He knew what to expect, but after the match, rather a no victory for either three, JBL came out with a contract in his hand. This reminded Chris of Torrie's contract being on the line according to Stephanie McMahon.

"That was one hell of a match you boys put on there. I knew it was going to be a classic. That's why I didn't bother telling you that you damn near killed each other for something that's already mine. You see, prior to his tragic accident, I struck a deal with our former general manager Theodore Long to procure the managerial services of... Torrie Wilson for myself. So thanks for the show, boys, but just like this WWE title, Torrie Wilson is the exclusive property of John Bradshaw Layfield."

Cena and RVD were stunned by this, but Chris showed no concern as he was leaving the ring. He again saw a black limo, seeing Stephanie in her maroon evening dress. Despite the fact that JBL has Torrie Wilson, Chris has Stephanie, but he also has to keep focus on the task at hand, the Theodore Long investigation, but for tonight, Stephanie is his top priority.


	6. Prologue 2: Limo Lovin'

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Prologue 2: Limo Lovin'

Chris and Stephanie were lip locking. As they traveled all across the city, Stephanie was kissing him while bouncing on him. Her thighs felt real smooth to the touch as well as his member marking its territory in her vagina. She bounced hard and fast, while he played with her body. He exploded inside her. The lovin' never stopped however, as Stephanie took him to her hotel again and the sex got more intense. Thy spent the rest of the night ravaging each other, without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 4: Torrie's Contract 2

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 4: Torrie's Contract 2

JBL, Torrie Wilson, and his associate, Orlando Jordan, stepped into the ring. Torrie was hesitant the whole time.

"Thank you. Thank you. You people are too good to me. You know, I've accomplished a great deal in my career. I made a fortune in the stock market. I am one of the greatest WWE Champions in history. And damned if I ain't one of those humble sons of bitches to ever set foot in a SmackDown ring. But for all of my accomplishments, my absolute greatest was adding Torrie Wilson to my Administration. And nothing against you, Orlando, but you are my favorite acquisition, Torrie."

Chris came out, fresh from Stephanie in the hotel just several days before tonight.

"You know, JBL, with all of your bragging, looks to me you couldn't get yourself a woman without buying her contract."

"That's a damn lie! Women everywhere fall at my feet! I am a wealthy man! I am a captain of industry! I am a wrestling god!"

"A god, huh? If you're as great as you say you are, then how about match, you and me, for Torrie's contract?"

"A match? With you? You gotta be kidding me. You're not in my league, son. I'll tell you what I will do: You go backstage and get one of your boyfriends to team up with you and you can face my current Administration in a match later on tonight."

Chris went backstage and asked RVD to join him to face JBL's Administration, consisting of Orlando Jordan, his chief-of-staff and Danny and Doug of the Basham Brothers, his co-secretaries of defense. The match was a 2-on-3 handicap, which ended badly with the Administration destroying them both.

A week later, Torrie snuck into the locker room.

"Torrie, what are you doing here?" asked Cena.

"I don't have much time. JBL will know I've been gone before long, but I got great news: I convinced JBL to put my contract on the line at Vengeance, in a Ironman match."

"That's great," Chris said.

"But there are two catches: One, I had to agree that it would be a lifetime contract. if JBL wins, I'm his for the rest of my career."

"That won't happen," said Cena. "What's the second catch?"

"The Superstar who wants to sign the match for Vengeance has to beat Orlando Jordan in a match tonight."

"No problem. I'll wipe the floor with that goon. He can't see me."

"Whoa. What do you mean, "you'll" take on Orlando?"

"Just what I said. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do have a problem. I can take care of Orlando myself."

"Right on. It's cool. Tell you what. We'll solve your little problem the way I solve mine back in the day: in a parking lot."

Chris faced John in a parking lot. John Cena to me loves to solves his problems in a parking lot. Unfortunately, he underestimated Chris' power and was defeated. He later took on Orlando Jordan with JBL in his corner. He too underestimated Chris and fell.

 _Vengeance_

Chris went to war with JBL for Torrie's contract at Vengeance. Stephanie McMahon was among the crowd to cheer him on. Chris got three points while JBL only had one. And with 6 more minutes and five points later, Chris was feeling good. He continued punishing JBL. Chris racked up a impressive 7 point lead before time was up and Chris won 7-4. Chris won Torrie's contract, even though the WWE championship wasn't on the line, it didn't matter. That title will come later as the investigation of Theodore Long continues.


	8. Chapter 5: Urning Your Spot

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 5: Urning Your Spot

Booker T was in the locker room when Chris comes in.

"Hey, Booker T. You got a minute?"

"Aw, man." As if Booker knew what Chris was going to ask him. "If you're here because you think I had anything to do with SmackDown's general manager, you're wasting your time, dog."

"I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions..."

"You didn't say that..." Booker got up angry. "Tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Look, I'm trying to..."

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to accuse me of running down T. Lo in the parking lot, right?"

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything until I got proof, although you're being a little defensive..."

"I don't see no badge on you, so I got no idea why you think you got the right to play detective. I'm a 5-time WCW champion, and I ain't answering no questions from some punk ass fool who don't respect that. You want answers? You beat me in the ring tonight, and maybe you'll get some... now can you dig that... sucka?"

Booker leaves. They indeed fought in the ring, but the arena got dark, with nothing but a bell toll, smoke and blue lights covering the ring completely. Both men were confused for a few moments until The Undertaker arrived before them. The arena returned to normal. Both men are startled at the sight of the Deadman. He glued his sights on Chris before he grabbed Booker by the throat. Booker pleaded, but got chokeslammed. Chris stood there, frozen...

A week later...

"Hey, congratulations," said Kurt Angle to Chris backstage. "Here I was, thinking a snoop like you didn't have any friends in the locker room, but it looks like I was wrong. So tell me, how did you get The Undertaker to take care your dirty work?"

"Look, Kurt, I've got no idea why Taker went after Booker T last week, but if you're accusing me of something..."

"Whoa! Looks like somebody doesn't like the taste of his own medicine! You don't seem to mind accusing every Superstar on the roster of taking out Teddy Long. But when you get caught red-handed, all of a sudden, it's a different story."

"Is something wrong with your hearing, Kurt? I don't need Taker or anyone else to fight my battles for me. If you got the guts to meet me in the ring tonight, I'll prove it to you."

"You want to challenge me, a Olympic gold medalist, to a match tonight? If that's how you want it, you can face me in a submission-only match. It's your funeral. But remember this, Bucko: If that freakin' zombie shows up, I'm putting both of you six feet under!"

During their submission match, just like last week, the arena went dark. The Undertaker arrived again, this time targeting Kurt Angle. Angle was ready for him as he attacks. He even tried his Angle Slam but got countered by an elbow to the spine, a powerful uppercut, and his powerbomb called The Last Ride. Kurt Angle was out cold and Chris spared again.

In the ring the following week...

"Aright. The fact that I'm sharing the ring with this guy..." Kurt said, pointing at Booker T. "...should give you some idea of how fed up I am with what's been going on around here. Booker T and I never had much in common, but over the last couple of weeks, I'd say we do now."

"You know, Kurt. I ain't never been your #1 fan neither, but you're right about one thing: These past couple of weeks, we both got punked out by Undertaker after our matches. So we're here to call out that sucka Chris Jones for sending the Deadman after us and teach them both a lesson!"

"You heard the man! Taker, we're calling you out and your little friend, too. Putting your hands on an Olympic hero is something you just don't do. It's time you got what's coming to you!"

Rather than Taker or Chris, "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero comes out.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, esse. It sounds like you forgot we have a match tonight, Kurt, or maybe you didn't forget, eh vato? You're just using this whole Undertaker thing as a excuse to get out of our match with Latino Heat?"

"That's a damn lie and you know it, Eddie. I'll deal with you as soon as I take care of this. Just wait your turn!"

"You want me to wait my turn? Eddie Guerrero is not a patient man, homes. But I got an idea. How about I see if Undertaker's amigo wants to team up with me against you two pendejos tonight?"

"I got no idea what "pendejo" is, but I bet I'm gonna wanna kick your ass when I find out. So you go find your boy, Eddie. We'll see you in the ring tonight, sucka!"

Chris joined Eddie in a tag team match against Kurt Angle and Booker T. To the surprise of Kurt and Booker, and even Chris himself, Undertaker did not show. In the locker room, Eddie had something in his possession. "You're my ticket to the WWE Title... precious."

"Eddie? Yo, Eddie! Chris came to the locker room, still shocked the the Deadman was a no-show.

"Did you see that? The Undertaker didn't show up. I was thinking I was cursed or something..."

Chris noticed that Eddie was hiding something. "Um, Eddie, what you got behind your back?"

"Me? What are you talking about, homes?"

"Come on, Eddie. You're known for three things: Lying, cheating and stealing. But I'm not worried about the lying or the cheating right now. Now what do you got here?"

Eddie shows his right hand.

"The other one, Eddie!"

He shows his left...

"Look, man. You're starting to piss me off! I don't have time for this bullshit! Either show me what you got, or I'll force it out of you!"

Eddie wanted to make sure no one was looking, and showed him what appears to be... The Undertaker's urn!

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, well, it's the Undertaker's urn. I "found" it a few weeks ago."

"They say that whoever controls the urn controls the Undertaker. So YOU were the one responsible for the Undertaker's attacks lately!? But why?"

"Come on, homes, think about it. SmackDown has no general manager. It's survival of the fittest around here, man! With the power of the Undertaker, Latino Heat's going all the way back to the top, and you can come along too, esse! Me, you, the Deadman, we be unstoppable!"

"i am not getting in the middle of this mess again," Chris said, annoyed. "I already had to deal with JBL and his bullshit."

"Listen to me, give me your answer before No Mercy this Sunday, but I warn you, esse vato: If you ain't with me, you're against me, homes!"

 _No Mercy_

Booker T and Kurt Angle are in the ring.

"Alright," Booker began. "We all seen what went down last week. Eddie Guerrero stole that urn and now he thinks he's putting together a posse to take over SmackDown. Well, that... ain't gonna happen!"

"Eddie, I got unfinished business with you and your buddy. So we're calling you out for a no-DQ rematch right here, right now. And I know this is a stretch, but if you have any honor at all, you'll do it with no urns, no Undertaker and no cheating."

Eddie came out, urn in hand.

"No, urns, no Undertaker, no cheating? Did you forget that this pay-per-view is called No Mercy? If that's the match you wanted, you called out the wrong guy! You got yourself a match, but it's not gonna be the one you're looking for, esse."

Unknown to Eddie, Chris never showed himself. Joining Eddie and his charade would complicate things further in his investigation of Teddy Long's accident.


	9. Chapter 6: Cheap Knockoff

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 6: Cheap Knockoff

Chris took on Booker T in a hardcore match, hoping that the Undertaker wouldn't interfere. After the match, Chris went into the locker room and busted into Eddie's locker. He found the urn and escaped undetected. A week later, he fought Eddie, but after the match, the Undertaker arrived. Chris immediately went for the urn and presented it to him, but the Deadman swiped it away and chokeslammed him. Eddie came into the ring.

"That's it, easy there, hombre muerto."

Taker dropped to one knee.

"Hey, homes. Next time, leave the stealing to the experts, ok? You might have left the arena with an urn last week, but it wasn't the real one, homes. You got a cheap knockoff while Latino Heat kept the genuine article. Now, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but it looks to me you're in a lot of pain, but don't worry, your pain will end soon enough, esse vato. See, this Sunday at Survivor Series, like it or not, you're going one-on-one with my big dead amigo here... in a Buried Alive match!"


	10. Chapter 7: Buried Alive

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 7: Buried Alive

 _Survivor Series_

Chris knew he was in for the fight of his life facing the Undertaker. The rules for the Buried Alive match is to... well... place your opponent into the casket, but it's not that easy. You have to fight hard and avoid being tossed into the casket itself. Chris was still reeling from the choke slam just two days ago. The casket is located just toward the ring entrance. The rest of the match took place next to the casket. After a good twenty minutes and many sustainable injuries, Chris was able to bury the Deadman into the casket. Eddie was disappointed that his master plan to get to the top, including the WWE Championship, has backfired. Suddenly, Undertaker grabbed Eddie by the throat, rose from the casket and chokeslammed him into the casket. Meanwhile, Chris has the real urn in his possession. He could control the undertaker if he wanted to, but instead, he did an honorable thing and gave the urn to him. The Undertaker looked at him, and lowered his head in gratitude before he disappeared. With Eddie and the whole Undertaker fiasco out of the way, Chris can continue his task of which he was sent by Mr. McMahon himself: Find the culprit responsible for Teddy Long's rundown.


	11. Chapter 8: The Right Equipment

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 8: The Right Equipment

With Survivor Series in the history books, Chris received a call from Stephanie.

"Chris, come see me at the locker room. I need to discuss with you about the Royal Rumble."

Chris went to the locker room and sees Stephanie.

"This is a private discussion."

"Ok."

"Despite everything that happened to you in recent weeks, including the whole Undertaker business, it's time for you to focus on the Royal Rumble in two weeks. Now, my dad called me here and he wanted me to bring you up to speed. Tonight, you have a choice of matches. My dad gave you your current entry number, 15. If you're happy with that, you can compete in a Ironman match, which will help increase your score by pinfalls or submissions. Or you can choose to compete in a Triple Threat match against #1 and #30 entrants. if you win that match, you will appear last at the Rumble. However, if you lose, you will enter first and will have to surpass 29 other superstars to win. I need you to take it under advisement for a moment, and when your mind is made up, I'll let my father know."

Chris contemplated for a few moments. "Tell him I'm accepting the Ironman match."

"Done. Now, come with me to the showers."

In the showers, Chris and Stephanie were lip locking. He played with her breasts as he took her on the wall and slid into her vagina. He pumped into her, using her thighs as leverage. He went faster, hoping he can finish before his match. Stephanie moaned loud as her orgasm was overtaking her as he shot his load into her. They never showered as they did not use the water. Chris acertained that Mr. McMahon would have his head for smashing his daughter. It was obviously a smart move not exactly showering.

"If you win the Rumble in two weeks, I'm gonna be all over you, and not just me but Torrie as well. You still have her contract after rescuing her from JBL at Vengeance. Maybe you should have her manage you in your Ironman match."

"I agree."

"Go ahead and shower and get ready."

Twenty minutes later, Chris received a text message from Mr. McMahon, acknowledging the Ironman. He received one from Torrie as well, excited to manage him in his match. Seems like Stephanie convinced her of a special "night" planned for him should he win the Royal Rumble, but first comes business. Chris took on Kurt Angle feeling good as hell. The action in the ring was epic, as Chris was able to get 20-8 after the match.

In the parking lot...

"Chris!"

"Torrie."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I hope you can handle both Stephanie and me after the Royal Rumble, and since you appear last, maybe I can give you a "preview."

Torrie kisses him. In the distance, Stephanie was watching from her limo. Torrie entered the limo.

"So, Stephanie, how was he?"

"Let's just say he has the right equipment." by that, she meant his penis. ;)

A week later, Stephanie told Chris that he has a special over-the-top-rope 6-man battle royal as a Royal Rumble preview. He took on Kurt Angle, Heidenreich, Charlie Haas, Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero. He only managed to toss a few out as the others were tossed out as well. Chris was ready for the Royal Rumble this Sunday, and since he is the last Superstar, he'll spend his time with Torrie. ;)


	12. Chapter 9: Torrie's Preview

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 9: Torrie's Preview

 _Royal Rumble_

The Royal Rumble show began a few hours ago and Rob Van Dam was in a match for the WWE Championship, possibly against JBL. Chris and Torrie were showering together, as he did not have to enter the Royal Rumble until his number is called which is 30. Torrie was giving him a blowjob as he was lathering her hair. After rinsing it, they liplock. He gently placed her on the wall and gently entered her. They kissed continuously as he pumped into her. Torrie moaned but not to loud. He pumped deep. He wasn't sure how long he'll last, but he used her thighs as leverage. He shot his load into her. After an hour, he was called to enter the ring. It didn't take long to eliminate the remaining opponents. Chris wins and is going to WrestleMania for the WWE title. he also heard that Theodore Long has fully recovered and will be on SmackDown Thursday. After many months, he'll finally get the answers he needs.


	13. Chapter 10: The Return of ECW

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 10: The Return of ECW

Theodore Long has returned to SmackDown after months of his absence.

"Let me holla at you, players! Being in this ring in front of all you SmackDown fans is doing more good than all the doctors in the world. Theodore Long is back in the house and this time I'm here to stay. And now that's I'm back, first order of business is to find out who ran me down in the parking garage. I was told by Mr. McMahon that RAW Superstar, Chris Jones, came to SmackDown to investigate, but he has yet to learn who the culprit is after many obstacles he faced during his time here, and that he won the Royal Rumble and is going to WrestleMania for the WWE Championship! As far as this culprit, whoever did it ain't getting away with it, believe that. But I don't want to dwell on the negatives. There's plenty to celebrate here on SmackDown! Speaking of that, I would like to call out Mr. Chris Jones out here for a job well done at the Royal Rumble."

Chris came out, feeling good as hell after his night with Torrie and Stephanie. As he was about to enter the ring, he was ambushed by WWE Champion Rob Van Dam. Unknown to Chris, the title was spray painted. RVD enters the ring.

"Teddy, dude, welcome back. Too bad it took you so long. There's been a few changes around here. It's time to let you and all these fans know that, as of now, ECW is back! And we are taking over SmackDown!"

"ECW? ECW went under years ago, after so many of its top Superstars left for WCW and the WWE. And now you're saying ECW is back? You're pulling my leg, player."

"Come on, Teddy. Look at this title. Does it look like I'm pulling your leg? With you gone, I was finally able to get the kinds of opportunities that you always kept from me, like the WWE title match at the Royal Rumble, which I won of course. So now that I've gotten what was coming to me, I have some old friends to join the party, my ECW friends."

"Now listen here, Rob, I've never had anything but respect for you, you feel me? I was glad you won the WWE title, but I'm sorry you had to go that far to do it. I guess you're gonna tell me you were the one that ran me down months ago?"

"Me? No way, dude. Mr. Thursday Night doesn't like to get his hands dirty, know what I mean? But I know who did."

"Well, lay it on me, dog."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Chris woke up and got close to the ring to get info on the culprit who ran T. Lo down.

"RVD, if you don't give me a name, you're going to defend the WWE title tonight instead of WrestleMania, you dig?"

"Dig this, T. Lo! I'll defend this ECW title anytime, anywhere, but only against a truly "extreme" opponent. And since Mr. Jones is out cold on the entrance ramp, he's not it. If he wants this title, he's going to have to go to to the extreme first and prove that he deserves a shot at me, RVD."

From what Chris gathered, ECW has returned. Later that night, he fought Rey Mysterio with RVD as manager. After the match, RAW Superstars Chris Benoit and Tajiri invades SmackDown. Chris was ready to fight Benoit but Tajiri was behind Chris and sapt some green substance at him, followed by a German Suplex by Benoit. Afterward, RVD and Tajiri set up a table, set him on it, and RVD used his Frog Splash. He was finished...

A week later, he was still banged up, but he was getting ready when a man with orange military camo tights approached him.

"Whoa, take it easy." Chris was tensing up after last week. "I just came to apologize for what Benoit and Tajiri did to you last week." This man was Spike Dudley. "Just because we were in ECW together a long time ago doesn't mean I agree with what they did. They definitely crossed the line last week. I don't know what's going on with this whole ECW revival, but you should know I've got nothing to do with it. I loved being in ECW back in the day, but that was then, this is now, and WWE's been good to me and SmackDown is where I belong."

"I'm glad RVD didn't brainwash everyone who used to be in ECW. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight."

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about. Benoit and Tajiri are back tonight, and they may come after you again. We need to team up before they get the chance."

"Team up with me? No offense, Spike, but you're not exactly the biggest dog in the yard."

"Look, there's strength in numbers, no matter what. Plus, don't forget, there are other ex-ECW guys in the WWE. They may be on the fence about this whole ECW thing. If they see Spike in the ring, that might convince them not to join, right? Think about it."

"I don't know..."

"I know Benoit and Tajiri and I know how to deal with them. We'll make it a Tables match if you're not convinced still."

"Alright. I'll see you out there. Just don't get in my way."

They teamed up against Benoit and Tajiri in a Table Tornado match. But after the match, Spike betrayed him with a vicious chair shot to the head. Spike put Chris through the table with a corner bulldog from the turnbuckle. Once again, Chris felt victim to the ECW mind games.


	14. Chapter 11: Blessing In Disguise

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 11: Blessing In Disguise

Teddy Long's Office

Long, Big Show, Booker T and Chris were discussing their plans for No Way Out.

"All right, players. Listen up. This Sunday is No Way Out, the last pay-per-view before WrestleMania, and I want to get the WWE title back before the granddaddy of them all, you feel me? Now, I convinced RVD to put his title on the line this Sunday, but I had to make it a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to get him to do it."

"No problem," said Chris. "He can have any match he wants, I'm still walking out as WWE Champion."

"That's what I like to hear, player. Now listen, we've got to bring this ECW thing under control ASAP. So tonight, Chris, you need to team up with Big Show or Booker T against Benoit, Tajiri and Spike Dudley in a 2-on-3 No-DQ match. Now, I know your team may be a man down, but whoever you don't pick will guard the entrance and make sure ECW doesn't send any more surprises your way, ya dig? So who will you choose, a seven foot, nearly five hundred pound Big Show, or the 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time WCW champion, Booker T?"

Chris chose Booker T and they battled the three ECW member the best they could.

 _No Way Out_

Chris battled RVD in possibly the most brutal match ever. After 15 minutes, he finally climbed up the ladder and just before he could get the WWE title, Chris Jericho ran into the ring and knocked the ladder down, sending Chris flying outside the ring and hit the ground hard, knocking him unconscious. Jericho helped RVD climb up the ladder and grabbed the title. Jericho continued assaulting Chris outside the ring. He been placed him in his Walls of Jericho.

"You know, dude," said RVD. "That was a hell of a match, but there was no way ECW was going to let a SmackDown Superstar win our title. if you really want it, you've still got to prove that you can go tot the extreme. see, ECW ins't just an "attitude, and it sure as hell isn't a "brand", it's a way of life.. Let him go, Chris."

Jericho releases him. "He's right, Junior. If there's one thing I'll never forget from my time in ECW is when being hardcore means making sacrifices for what you believe in. See, pain isn't a punishment, it's a blessing in disguise. So that assclown Teddy Long should feel particularly blessed, considering how much pain I inflicted on a few months ago. Yes, that's right. I was the one who ran down Teddy Long, and it was the best career move Y2J has ever made! Every RAW and every ECW Superstar had something to gain from a weakened SmackDown, and think about it, Spaz: I'm both! It's only a matter of time before the ECW bug spreads to RAW and I can finally take the World Heavyweight Title from the Cerebral Assclown, Triple H!"

"That's right, dude. All for one and one for all. And this is your chance to join the winners, Chris. Consider the beating you took as your initiation. You can join up with the new ECW, or just like the rest of SmackDown, you can keep getting your ass smoked by RVD."

Because of the incident, Chris was given two weeks off, but he reported to Mr. McMahon of this new information. He went ahead and took two weeks off, but when he returns, he has a decision to make: Join ECW or suffer the consequences.


	15. Chapter 12: To The Extreme

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS. RAW, Pt. 2

Chapter 12: To The Extreme

Two weeks later

Chris fought Jericho in a No-DQ. Jericho wanted to finish what he started after Chris flat out refused to join ECW. After his match, it was revealed that RVD will defend his title in a Hardcore match at WrestleMania. A week later, Chris was in the ring with an announcement.

"I've got a message for Rob Van Dam and all those ECW punks in the back. So far, you've only proven yourselves to be tough by ganging up on people, hitting them from behind, or taking out announcers. But guess what, I'M STILL HERE! This Sunday is Wrestlemania and I demand the WWE title match I own at the Rumble. If you got the guts, get out here and give it to me!"

RVD stepped into the ring. "Whoa! Did you say you demand a title match? You won your title match at the Royal Rumble, in a WWE match. But this isn't the WWE title, it's the ECW title. This title is the representation of everything the WWE stole from us when they put ECW out of business. But I'll tell you what, everyone knows I'm a fighting champion so I'll defend this title in a Hardcore match at WrestleMania, but first, you must survive an Ultimate Submission match against Chris Benoit tonight."

Chris battles Benoit in a Ultimate Submission match, a unique Ironman match variant with the only way to win is if you manage to earn points by tap out force as many times as possible depending on the time limit, but in this match, it was 15 minutes. And Chris managed to beat Benoit with more submissions 5-2.

 _WrestleMania_

Chris and RVD competed n a hardcore match, which actually fits Chris' style just fine, because he was able to show RVD different techniques with chairs and kendo sticks. This match was actually easy as Chris was able to get the win and restore the WWE title's integrity. RVD made one last effort with the Vandaminator but Chris dodged and did a chair hook to the face, knocking him out into the corner. Just then, Mr. McMahon came out and asked Chris to step out of the ring for a moment. He did so as Mr. McMahon entered the ring. Chris got a table from under the ring. As Chris was setting up the table...

"Now, RVD, I know you're no stranger to tables. Your little company made quite a name for itself with them back in the bingo hall circuit, didn't you? Well, after tonight, you'll realize this isn't a bingo hall, this is the WWE! I hope you had your fun, because Vince McMahon and the new WWE Champion, Chris Jones, are about to take you... TO THE EXTREME!"

Vince and Chris were preparing for the most _extreme_ ending to WrestleMania. Chris launches an flapjack with Vince with his version of the Stone Cold Stunner on RVD through the table. Chris' mission to locate the culprit who ran down Teddy Long on SmackDown was accomplished. Those who joined RVD in this whole ECW fiasco has some explaining to do after tonight. For Chris, his celebration is about to begin with Stephanie and Torrie. The life of a Superstar couldn't be any better.

THE END


End file.
